Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current monitoring apparatus, and especially relates to a high side current monitoring apparatus for the high input voltage.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are two types of conventional high side current monitoring apparatuses. They are Hall effect IC current sensor and shunt resistor current sensor. The disadvantages of the Hall effect IC current sensor are slow response, large volume and high cost. Therefore, currently most of the users use the shunt resistor current sensor. The advantages of the shunt resistor current sensor are fast response and small volume, but the disadvantage of the shunt resistor current sensor is that when it is applied to the high voltage, an isolated power is required. Therefore, the circuit of the shunt resistor current sensor is complicated so that the cost is high.